Obsessed
by SeekerWitch80808
Summary: Sixth Year, in the mist of dealing with his father's shame, the task, and upholding the Malfoy name, Draco must also face his undeniable attraction to the boy-who-lived which may be more of an obsession if anything.
1. Annual Awkward Staredown

1. Annual Awkward Stares

1996; Sixth Year

Draco breath became ragged as he was close to his end. His hands gripped tighter around his member, as he imaged the raven haired Gryffindor boy moaning his name as he thrust deeper and deeper, nearly hitting his prostate with each thrust. He shuttered letting the orgasmic rush take over his body as his silky white fluid flew into the night sky. He silently thanked Salazar that no one was in the Slytherin Common room, and were still at the start-of-term feast. He gulped and stared at his hands full of his juice, in the only source of light in the room, the fireplace. He shut his eyes tightly and mentally said obscenities to himself. Who knew a single glance at Harry Potter could have Draco Malfoy wanking off to his face.

"...Malfoy..." The all too familiar voice whispers, and Draco whips his head up to meet the piercing green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Potter." His face flushed, and reaches to his still erect member to slip it back into his wizard boxers, but the Gryffindor steps up, and pushes his hand out of the way.

"You came.. over me. You poor thing, unable to get taken care of properly." He whispered, taking the Slytherin Prefects soaked hand and staring at it very carefully. Draco nearly looses his breath when he felt Harry's tongue move against his palm, like a snake slithering down on it's last meal.

"P-P-Potter. W-W-What are you doing?" He gasps, as Harry sucked his fingers slowly leaving a fresh trail of his saliva behind, and making Draco's cock yern for him.

"Delicious.." He muttered, looking up at a flushed Draco. He lowered down to his knees, and stares at the long meat before him. He licks his lips, and glances up at a watchful Draco. "Relax, I'm gonna make it all better for you." He shuts his eyes and opens his mouth wide and Draco gasps at his hot, wet mouth.

"Mhmm." Harry moans bobbing his head back and forth, on Draco's aching prick. Draco's fingers knot deep in Harry's raven' locks, as he whispers for the Gryffindor to go faster

"Mhm, Potter."

"Draco? Draco? DRACO!"

Draco gasps, as he wakes up in a compartment in the Hogwarts express, with a concerned Pansy Parkinson hovering over him and feeling his forehead.

"Draco, darling.. Are you alright?" She asked. He pushes her off and groans at the thought of his and Harry Potter's encounter to be nothing but a mere product of his fantasies.

"Bloody hell." He mutters, and looks down at his hard cock showing on his dark pants. "Fuck." He grabs his bag and storms out of the train trying to shake off the dream. -

~HDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDDHDH~

Draco pushes his food around his plate, unable to get his wet dream out of his head. He sighs, and looks up to meet the curious gaze of his best friend. "Pansy, stop staring, it's rude,love."

He says. "I was not staring, I was observing. You been acting quite odd, since we left your house. Is there something wrong?" She asked, eating a spoonful of pudding.

"I'm fine Pansy. Just, a little nightmare is all. I think I'll pull through." He rolled his eyes, and pushed his food away."This looks bloody disgusting. I don't see how Weasley can consume all this food ever year." He looks over at Ron Weasley who appears to be starved as usual. He rolled his eyes once, more and gasped when he caught sight of Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter walking hand and hand. His hands bawled into tight fists, and he felt like his heart nearly stopped beating. He watches them walk over to the end of the Gryffindor table and sit down directly across from where Draco and his lot of Slytherin's sat.

His gray tinted orbs bore into Harry as he watches his simplest movements. Like, his arm reach over and show off the slightest bit of his soft, alabaster skin as he grabbed a plate for himself and Hermione. He growled quietly, unnoticed by his chatting peers. Harry was too good for an insufferable know-it-all filthy mud blood. He needed a real woman, or man for that matter.

Harry looked up to meet Draco's gaze, and confusion lingered in his eyes, as he tried to deceiver what Malfoy was thinking. He stared at Malfoy's curling lip as he heard Hermione's voice ring in his ears.

"Harry. Is everything alright?" Hermione stares curiously in Harry's direction and sees Malfoy and Harry staring at each other. Harry looks away, breaking their trance.

"Um, Yeah. Just the annual awkward stare-down. Love." He kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arm around her petite waist pulling her close, and changing the subject.

His eyes wander up once more, once Hermione is distracted in a conversation with Ron to see that Malfoy had disappeared.

He looks over in both directions and sees nothing. Odd.

Malfoy growls, a primal guttural noise as he rips his robes off, and loosens his green Slytherin tie. As he hears Pansy's voice down the stairwell. He quickly slams the door shut and mutters a simple locking spell.

His first bawl tightly at the remembrance of events that had just occurred. Unable to contain himself Draco's fist hit the wall leaving an evident hole. His usually slicked back pale blond hair, fell in front of his face and into his eyes as he pants.

He hears Pansy's urgent knocks and ignores them as he whips his prick out with one fluid motion. He strokes his dick hard and fast as he recollects his dream. As he abuses his dick, his eyes roll back imaging Granger walking in while Harry was on his knees taking Draco's cock all at once. Threw loud lustful groans he mutters "Yeah, mudblood. I'm fucking your boyfriend... Aw, fuck me Potter. fuck. yes!"

As his load shoots out, he hears nothing but white noise, and the slurping of his fluid from the boy-who-lived in his mind. As he zips his limp cock into his trousers and zips his pants he mutters a cleaning spell to clean his hands.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Pansy cries and the door crumbles to the ground.

Draco turns around and fastens his tie. "A simple knock or Alohamora would have done the trick, love." He sneers.

"Well, obviously you wouldn't open if I did a simple unlocking spell." She mutters looking up at him. "Bloody hell Draco. You look like Potter with your hair all ukempt." She runs her fingers through his hair fixing it back in place.

His heart excelerates at his name, and he feels a knot rising in his throat. "Don't compare me to him, Pansy. And, thanks for fixing my hair." He mutters.

"Sorry, forgot. We should probably head back and lead the first years up. Hopefully, I don't have to walk anywhere near Granger or I may have to avada kedavra myself." She chuckles.

"Right, of course."

_slightly on the shorter side, but I hope you enjoy it!_

_~SW_


	2. Potions Partners

** Second chapter, a little pumped that I finally uploaded this story that i've been putting off for so long. I guess a good energy drink does contribute some help after all ^.^ anywho, reviews are lovely as always dearies (:**

2. Potions Partners

The following morning, Draco sat in his usual seat at the Slytherin table, directly across from Pansy and besides the blithering, idiotic, good for nothing friends he had Crabbe, Goyle & Blaise. As Draco sipped his pumpkin juice, his eyes avert to the Gryffindor table as he notices Harry sitting besides Hermione once again.

He hears Hermione's annoying laugh as a grin took suite on the Gryffindor's pale face. Harry licks his ruby lips and Draco feels his pants tighten at the recollection of Harry's wet mouth wrapped 'round his throbbing prick.

"Oi, Draco? Did you hear me?" Blaise asks, shaking him slightly

"What?" Draco looks over.

"I said, I was thinking of taking herbology this term. I was talking to Longbottom and he sai-"

"Whoa, you were talking to Longbottom Blaise? I didn't know it was like you to stoop below our class." The little group snickers as Blaise stutters to find a suitable excuse.

"W-Well it was while I was beating the Mickey our of him to do my homework for Potions this term."

"Yeah, alright." Draco says sarcastically leaving everyone laughing as he averts his gaze once more to Harry James Potter.

Draco stood behind his lot as Professor Slughorn droned on about his expectations for the class, and his selective club, cleverly called the 'Slug Club'. He ignores most of his speech knowing he'll exceed far past Slughorn's expectations, earning an outstanding on his O.W.L.S since first year, from Professor Snape. He had more pressing matters on his mind like how he would carry out his task given upon him by the dark lord. Like when the right time he would give Dumbledore that bloody necklace he picked up from Borgin and Burkes. Before he could further contemplate his thoughts he heard Slughorn's voice become annoyingly chipper.

"Oh, Harry Potter. I was wondering when you would join us."

Draco quickly looks up and sees the raven haired Gryffindor before him. His hair disheveled in a way that made him look particularly sexy.

"Sorry Professor, I had a bit of a slow start."

"Oh. That's quite alright, just try not to make it a habit."

Pansy snorts quietly "Of course the boy-who-lives doesn't get yelled at but if I'm even fifteen seconds late my arse will get chewed out."

Hermione glances over at Harry and intertwines her fingers with his once he comes over.

Draco rolls his eyes quickly and squeezes Pansy's shoulders quickly "Calm yourself dear." He murmurs.

"...Yes, now I will assign partners for the rest of the year, randomly of course to ensure fairness, and only will rearrange if a potentially problamatic situation occurs affecting the well being of a student. Understood?" He pauses for effect than continues. "All right then." He waves his wand lazily as two small fragments of parchment fly out of an empty cauldron."Seamus Finnigan, and Ronald Weasley."

Ron groans and walks over to the other side, beside his partner.

"Ello' Partner." Seamus grins cheekily. "Just don't blow us up." Ron mutters. Slughorn continues for a while, as Draco drones him out once more.

"Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione Granger."

Draco watches Pansy eyes widen "Oi, are you mad! There is no way in hell I'm partner with Granger!"

"My decision is final Miss Parkinson."

"Not like I want to be partnered with the Devil in Trainers either." Hermione sneers making Harry snicker.

"Watch it, you filthy little mudblood!" Pansy grits through clenched teeth.

"Miss Parkinson! We do not use names like that, Detention tomorrow evening."

"It's not a just a name sir, it's a status that she'll have to wear forever, like a track record from Azkaban." She crosses to the other side of the room and Hermione follows behind

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Draco's heart skips a beat and he glances at Harry, who's emerald eyes are entangled with thought,but grow smaller as he sees Draco stare at him. They cross to the other side of the room without saying a single word.

"Now, for your first assignment..."

Draco tunes him out once more again as a million thoughts run through his head. Him, partners with the boy he's been madly love with and supposedly his mortal enemy. How ever would Draco focus on his task or mask his feelings knowing now they'd be closer than ever?

"Now, commence the brewing!"

~HDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDDHDHDH~

"No, you're doing it all wrong!" Draco says getting frustrated with Harry's constant mistake while brewing the master of death. Draco could do this in his sleep with one hand tied behind his back.

"Well, maybe if you'd stop yelling in my ear than I might do it right!" Harry hisses. Never had he'd seen Harry this frustrated, since fifth year, when he had teased the boy about his trial of underage magic at the Wizagemot, and how no one seemed to believe him about Diggory dying by the hands of Lord Voldemort. But, Draco knew the words Potter had said to everyone was nothing but the truth. He was back, and with a vengence, against Harry and Dumbledore."You're not following the damn directions, you prat. Clearly you're suppose to cut it."

"I can read Malfoy! And obviously, if you haven't fucking noticed the stupid shit won't cut."

"Well the hell Potter!" Draco spat as the potion bubbled into an odd slimy form.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Harry growls as Slughorn orders the class to stop working,earning a low growl from Draco.

"From the work I've seen the winner of the vial of Love potion is Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger!" Pansy smirks and collects the vial with Hermione.

"Now, Everyone I'm expecting essay no more than five inches also known as Felix Felicius also known as liquid luck from both you and your partner by the end of the month. Have a lovely day." Draco collects his book, and quickly walks out to avoid Harry for the remainder of the day.

"Please sir, you don't understand." Harry begs as he follows Slughorn around the room "Malfoy and I do not get along whatsoever and leaving us as partners is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode at any given moment."

"I'm sorry Harry, but as I told Miss Parkindon nothing will change my mind." Slughorn says firmly, collecting his potions books that he lent out to a few students. "You are joining me, and a few others in the SlugClub this Saturday correct?" He says changing the subject.

Harry sighs, knowing he won't change his mind "Right sir, wouldn't miss it."

"Excellent, I shall see you this Saturday. Have a good day." Harry mutters obscenities under his breath as he walks out. Him, partners with his mortal enemy and possibly could be working with the man who tries to kill him as an infant and killed his parents. Interrupting his thought, he accidently bumps into his girlfriend Hermione Granger. "Oh, sorry. Harry, are you quite alright?"

"Oh, yes. I'm doing great now that I'm paired with a Death Eater." He says sarcastically, walking once again.

"Harry, you don't know that and why would he be Harry?"

"Just because Malfoy's sixteen doesn't mean anything. Voldemort doesn't care Hermione. He's ruthless and loves to use people as pawns in his game-Fortuna major." The fat lady swings the Gryffindor common room open, and Harry and Hermione enter. "And besides, who has access to take down the Greatest wizard of our time, 24/7?"

Hermione bites her lip and and stares at him with those choclate pool that he fell for.

Harry smiles slightly as he plops down and opens his arms up inviting Hermione to sit beside him.

She smiles a small smile and sits beside him and leans her head on his chest, letting him inhale her intoxicating Vanilla scent from her muggle perfume that he adored. "How is it that we're partnered with the devil in trainers and ferret face..Although Pansy and I worked well together and she didn't even call me a mudblood.." She looked up at Harry and grins "Can't say the same for you and Malfoy."

A chuckle rumbled through Harry's chest "That creepy bloke won't let me do anything without telling me we aren't following directions. I mean, I really can't stand hin. Anyways what did you do with the love potion?" Harry asks curiously.

"Oh, I let Pansy have it, she said she may slip it into Malfoy's midnight tea." Hermione giggles as she sits up. "Besides.. I already have my true love right here." She blushes slightly and leans nearly pressing her lips "I love you."

"I love you too." He says before they end up into hot and heavy snogging.


	3. Get over it, you prat

** Three chapters up, I think I'm on a bloody roll **

3. Get over it, you prat.

By the end of September, Draco and Harry's fighting only worsened. Instead of hissing insults at each other over simple potions brewing, it grew more and more boisterous until it became an all out screaming match. After their class, Draco would always feel the need to apologize for his behavior , but as he tried to catch Harry in the corridor but he would always some how disappear and avoid Draco at all costs, but Draco could always find the deathly pair of Emerald eyes on his.

Draco began to try to occupy his time by hanging in the room of requirement, often taking girls to get a good shag or two in. But even that couldn't make the attraction for the boy fade away. Every blow job he received, he saw Potter's ruby lips, the dastardly emerald gems glaring at him. The girls moans replaced with those groans he heard from Potter third year, as he muttered in his sleep during his short stay at the hospital wing, after his injury with that bloody hippogriff Buckbeak. His face seemed to always burn in the back of the Slytherin's mind and even in his dreams. The day before all assignments were due. Draco sat besides Pansy in the Slytherin common room finishing his Muggle Studies essay. "Fuck... Pans.. Who was the muggle king during the Revolution over in the U.S?"

"King George the first, I believe." Pansy dips her quill into its ink once more as she finishes the last sentence of her Potions essay.

"Right, thanks," Draco scribbles it down and tucks the parchment into his notebook. "Well, that it, Ancient ruins, Divinations, Defense and Muggle Studdies."

"What about Potions?"

"Potions? We didn't have a bloody Potions assignment."

"Er.. Yes we did, no more than five hundred words on the brewing of Felix Felicius." Pansy explains. Draco spaces out for a bit and gasps "Holy fuck! Shit, I forgot.. When is it due?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I can't finish a bloody essay by myself, and have it be outstanding material! Fuck!" Pansy shushes him

"Calm down, my pet. I"m meeting with Granger for a proof read and surely Potter's down there with her."

"Right. Brilliant." Draco says collecting a few pieces of parchment. Just hearing his name made his cock jerk excitedly.

They walk out and up to the Gryffindor corridor lies. "Password?"

"Uhhh, Draconis?" The fat lady's portrait swings open and as they walked through they heard quiet exchanges of conversation between two hushed voices.

"Harry, stop." Hermione giggles. "What? I can't touch my girlfriend's arse?"

"You and your obsession with my ars- Oh, Pansy!" Hermione blushes a scarlet red.

"Malfoy. You two didn't happen to hear that did you?" Pansy smirks

"Every word Granger. Here's the essay." Draco looks at Harry timidly and as he opens his mouth to say hello, but Harry interrupts him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry spat in an icy tone that Draco was not use to. Draco frowns as he opens his mouth to say something unpleasant but Hermione interrupt him this time.

"Don't be rude, Harry. Obviously he's here to work with you on that Potions essay you've been putting off."

"Yeah, well too bad he can do it himself, wouldn't wanna ruin it right Malfoy?" Harry says slightly irritated.

"Oh, honestly Potter, you're still upset about that row you had in Potions, get over it. Besides you can't possibly think that Draco could write an essay that meets Slughorn's standards in one night. Even you're girlfriend couldn't." Pansy smirks.

"Thanks, Pans." Draco breathes. Draco and Harry stare at each other for a while.

"Uhhhmmm Pansy.. I think the light is better in my dormitory. Shall we see?" Hermione says grasping her wrist.

"Ouch! Granger, haven't you ever thought of filing you talons?"

Draco chuckles and looks back to meet Harry's menacing gaze.

"So, uhh shall we start?" He plops in the chair opening his notebook. Harry sighs sitting beside him.

"So, what do you know about Felix Felicius?"

"Well, besides the obvious that it's used to change allows the drinker to feel, and hold an unbelievably self evident luck strea-"

"If you want this in perfect scripture, I suggest you slow down" Draco says, dipping his quill into fresh ink. Harry rolls his eyes and taps his fingers on the table top.

"Alright, continue." Draco finishes.

"Why don't you use a quick quill." Harry digs in his pocket and pulling out a phoenix feathered quill. "The Weasley twins gave it to me with a load of other stuff when they opened their shop."

Draco looks up to see those electric green eyes and lighting shaped scar planted on his face, and his pants tightened once again. Not even in his wildest dreams could he imagine how good Harry looked in the glow of the Gryffindor common room fire.

"Err, thanks." He reaches for it, but feels Harry's fingers touch his as he adjusts the settings.

"There..." Harry says as the quill flies into the air and writes in Draco's perfect handwriting. An awkward silence fills the room.

"Alright. 500 words written just the way you desired," Harry says, singing his bag over his shoulder "Proof read it to make sure it meets the Draco Malfoy standards." He stands up slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Draco feels it growing hard to swallow. When had Potter become such a.. Rotter? "It meets barely." He murmurs damn well knowing it was exceptional.

"Bullshit, you know that's quality work!" Harry growls, digging his nails into his shoulder strap.

"Does it hurt to give compliments, or did mummy just forget to teach you manners?" Draco growled something that resembled a lion

"Watch it Potter!" He spat wagging his finger up.

"Or what? You'll father will hear about this?" He mimics Draco.

"Enough Potter!" He warns again, tightening his fist tighter to the point where the ball of his knuckles flushed white, unlike his face which was blotted red.

"..Oh, but let's not forget where your father is now. Reckon you can't owl him in Azkaban?"

"That's your fault!"

"Your father got what he deserved the same oughta come for your bloody deranged aunt! I hope the Dementor's don't spare them the kiss."

That was it, Draco lost all control, a punch knocked Harry to the floor. Draco snarles and picks the boy up and pressed him against the wall, with his wand poling into Harry's chin.

Glaring into his electric green eyes, draco's breath becomes ragged as he grits through his teeth "Say another word against my family, and I'll finish the deed you-know-who couldn't, understand."

Harry says nothing but his face reads of disgust. Draco slams him against the stone wall

"Under-fucking-stand? Answer me Potter?" Harry groans

"fuck you!" He says weakly.

As Draco opens his mouth to mutter an unforgivable he hears Granger's giggles as she walks down the stairwell.

"Yes, well that is brilliant th- Oh my gosh! Harry!" The bushy haired brunette cries out "Let go of him!"

"Don't speak to me like that you filthy little mudblood!"

"Don't call her that!" Harry hisses.

"Draco, Draco my dear. What have you done?" Pansy says softly.

Draco actually looks at Harry and notices blood trickling out of his nose and down onto Draco's wand. His eyes widen, as he drops the boy to the ground.

"Harry." Hermione breathes as tears trickle down her cheeks, she kneels down towards Harry as he tries to recall a cleaning spell. "Pansy, round up Ron. He needs to be taken to the hospital wing." She sniffles and glares at Draco "And you, get the fuck out of my sight before I report this!" She hisses. Draco tales one last glance at Potter, before fleeing the common room

~HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHD~

Draco spent the night in his bedroom tossing and turning. Insomnia haunted him with the images with him lying on the ground bleeding profusely. He had once again got too into his feelings and nearly beat the mickey out of the Gryffindor. As he awoke the next morning clearly cranky from his guilt and stress of his tasks, he exchanged sharp words with his mates telling them straight out today wasn't the day to fuck with Draco. He sat besides a few first years not waning to exchange any with Pansy as well. Though he did break his silence to exchange a few words with a nervous first year by the name of Whitney Greengrass, younger sister of Astoria Greengrass, one of Draco's booty calls, who had a large essay due in Transfirguration and thought it was bloody terrible. He quickly read over it and assured her it surpassed the work of a first year, earning a blush from the blong girl. With a quick thank you, she returns to her conversation with others in her year, leaving Draco to look over at the empty place where Potter, Granger, and the Weasley's sat He slumps down, wondering if he had injured Potter that bad.

As breakfast ends, Draco walks down the corridors to his Potions class, he feels as if he's forgetting something, and then it hits him faster than a bludger to the face. He'd forgotten the damn essay in the Gryffindor common room. Muttering obscenities he turns around pushing others in his year down as he rushes up the stairs, and stands before the fat lady's portrait.

"Pass-"

"Draconis."

"No!" She sings loudly and off-key. "Would you like a hint?"

"Yes, I'd love a fucking hint." He growls. "No need to be rude alright. Gryffindor's take pride in stride. And is able to to take on anything whether it's Quidditch or defense against the dark forces with..."

"Courage.. Gryffindor Courgae." Draco says and the Portrait swings open. He rushes towards the table where he sat before and tosses books over hitting a seventh year who was snoring on the couch.

"What in the fuck.." It was gone. "Oi.. Malfoy! How'd you get in her-"

"Petrificus Totalus!' He shouts freezing the prefect in his spot, before storming out muttering more obscenities. He couldn't earn a check on his record. Bloody hell, I'd destroy him. He walks into Potions late earning him a detention for the following day at nine o' clock. He plops into his seat with a sullen expression as slughorn reviews essays, Admiring Pansy's and Granger's, he holds his breath as he walks to his station.

"Mr. Malfoy, Where is Mr. Potter?"

"Hospital wing sir."

"Pity. Nevertheless, your essay."

"Yes, see about that sir. You see Po-"

"Professor hear it is." Harry pants, fixing his robes and hands Slughorn the essay. Slughorn rereads it quickly before glancing up at the boys.

"Excellent, you' boys really went above and beyond with the errors that the potion master Felix Rampageous made while creating the potion. Excellent work."

"Yes, Malfoy is a bit of an over achiever." Harry says much to the amusement of Slughorn earning a hearty chuckle.

"As are you Harry. Excellent work boys. Slughorn complements again, as he walks to the front of the room. "Moving directly into the next lesson of a complicated Potion by the name of Prasedio. Does anyone know what this potion does? Draco watches Hermione's hand shoot up and he looks over at Harry who glares at him menacingly. "Miss Granger?"

"The potion allows the drinker to become repellent to those diseases transmitted by intercourse. Muggle diseases such as STD's and HIV. Wizarding diseases known as W.A.I.D's, which is cured by Phoenix's tears. The potion last for that day and should be taken regularly to ensure it does not lead to contraception of Children." Hermione explains.

"Excellent, Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor." .

~HDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDH~

As the class ends, Harry rushes out as Draco is collecting his things. "Oi! Potter!" He looks to see Harry long gone and can't help but feel his heart shatter a bit. He looks away, and rushes off in the other direction.


	4. Tempers lead to Detention with Filch

**_so, i loved opening up my email to see that eight people had alerted this story! That was super amazayn, and made my day yesterday besides my superduper lovely boyfriend surprising me at my house. But anywho, this is about my favorite chapter that I have submitted of this story so far, and yes, I am still barreling through 'The Perils Of Pansy Parkinson's second chapter, and it should be done, and updated as soon as possible. I also have a new oneshot being posted soon so be on the look out for that, and I am in the process of rewritting the fifth chapter to this lovely story you are going to read. So, enjoy my loves, and your reviews make my day!_**

******_adieu, SeekerWitch _**

4. Tempers lead to detention with Filch

As everyone sat in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Draco had his tongue in the mouth of a 7th year Ravenclaw prefect by the name of Cho Chang fighting for dominance. He knew that she'd wanted Draco since fifth year when she had her lips 'round Potter's cock. She'd tried to make every move imaginable, sending him chocolates laced with a nasty little love potion, sending a black feathered owl with anonymous letters that showed scandalous images of her on her knees, his chock shoved deep down her throat like the cum whore Draco had knew she was, and blushing the deepest shade of red when Draco glanced her way. Draco was delighted with this for one single reason only, the same girl who got Potter off wanted him, and he would take full advantage of his opportunity.

Draco's hands move under Cho's skirt and past her laced panties to rub her womanhood. He drew figure 8's on the pink mound.

Her lips move away from his as shse moans quite loudly. Draco hushes her by shoving his two wet fingers in her mouth. "Show me how you'd suck my cock , chang. Show me how you mouth fucked Cedric & the boy who lived." He whispers as a sly smirk smirks on her face.

"Like this," She says innocently, lapping her tounge around the tip of Draco's fingernails and bobs her head forward, shoving Draco's painost like fingers deep down her throat. She slurps and Draco does not hear her once gag, It brings him back to a dream he had a few nights ago about Harry. They were shoved in a broom closet, and it was nearly after midnight, while Harry's cock was thrusting wildly into Draco's mouth.

He groans in delight and brings her down to her knees, and rips his throbbing prick out of his trousers. He pulls Cho's long raven locks back into a pony tail and pushes her forward making her take his entire length. "Oh, fuck yes." He hisses as she licks his balls. He thrusts her roughly on his cock. He groans loudly in delight and begins muttering things in his lust filled trance. "Fuck yes.. you take that.. Mmm, you like that you cock whore? Fuck, you fucking Potter.."

Oblivious to Cho, she slurps his cock and swallows his seed as it rises out of his balls. She looks up a Draco, with his cum still splashed around her lips and smirks. "Mmm, I love your cock, Draco." She says licking her lips.

"Of course you do, now come h-"

"ALOHOMORA!" The broom closet door burst open to reveal bushy haired Granger, Weasley, Potter and Pansy with looks of disgust tattooed on their faces. "Malfoy," Her eyes trail down to his trousers "Bloody hell, fix you pants!" Hermione shrieks covering her eyes.

Draco scoffs and remembers he forgot a silencing charm. "Like what you see, Granger?" He zips his pants up and walks out with Cho.

"Don't flatter yourself, Draco. I mean honestly prefects shagging in a broom closet. What a lovely example for the younger children." Pansy scoffs, glaring at Cho.

"Jealousy is a terrible trait to acquire, darling." He sneers at Pansy.

"Jealous, me? Of her? Are you mental, Draco?" Pansy scoffs at his ridiculous assumption.

"Don't deny it, I know you've wanted a slice of me since third year, you only went out with Blaise Zabini because, I wasn't available to take your virtue." He smirks, but Pansy wipes the smirk off his face with a deafening slap to the face.

"Fuck you , Draco Malfoy." Her voice cracks, as she storms out.

Ron snickers, and Draco glares at him stopping it immediately, before a remark about his blood traitor ways could slip from his tongue.

"Cho, off you go. We'll finish this some other time, yeah." He says.

"Okay, later Draco." She giggles, skipping off.

"Oi, Malfoy." Harry says, making Draco look into those dazzling green eyes, which run dark of jealousy as it surges through his body. "You like having my sloppy seconds?"

Draco chuckles darkly. "Dear, Potter, you see when a sexy cock whore wants my 'dragon' shoved deep down her throat, who am I to deny her of, you know you could get some to with that bullshit Chosen One shit, they say you are, but to each it's on." He shrugs turning around.

"Did you use an unforgivable on her, the imperius perhaps? Cho's not like that." Harry asks as Ron clutches onto his shoulder tightly with his hand.

A humorless chuckle leaves Draco's lips. Is that what Potter thought of him, a monster who would do anything to get good shag out of a slag? "Why so concerned Potter, you want a slice of me too?" He retorts back, turning around and staring the boy-who-lived dead in those emerald eyes.

"I'm not into blokes, you prat." Harry says firmly, his cheeks tinting a bright red.

"Never said you were, but I do admire your concern for the little cock whore, and thanks for the tip," He walks towards Hermione who's breath quickens as she grasp her chin tightly "Maybe when Granger's tired of the boy who lived, I'll use it on her and show her who the real chosen one is.. Eh Granger."

"You sick, bastard!" Harry spits, shaking off Ron and tackling Malfoy to the ground. His right fist comes in contact with Draco's jaw, making bloody splash out of the Slytherin's moth.

Draco threw Harry off of him, and stood up glaring at him before charging him into a wall.

"Stop! Stop, Stop it you too!" Hermione screams.

Draco hisses pushing Harry harder against the wall, his hands secured on both of the boy's wrist. They hissed obscenities at each other as Harry slips out of Draco's grip and the two try wrestling each other to the ground.

Hermione's screams or rather pleas for the two to stop, cease as Draco feels someone tug on his robes, and pull him away. He tries to fight off the man's hands as he sees Slughorn holding Harry in place.

"ENOUGH!" The voice shouts, as their headmaster Dumbledore comes into view as well as a whole lot of their classmates.

Draco looks away, unable to look at the man he was supposed to kill, and he notices Hermione gripping tightly onto Weasley's robes, and Weasley blushing a scarlet hue. He definitely had a thing for the mudblood.

".. You two should be ashamed of yourselves, fighting on a holiday like crazed animals from the zoo," McGonagall's voice filled with disappointment. "You boys are sixteen, nearly adults, please act as such, when you are in Detention for the next week with Professor Slughorn at eight, P.M ." She looks over at Dumbledore.

"Minerva, please escort Mr. Potter to your office. Severus, please escort Draco to the hospital wing tend to his wounds, and Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, and the rest of you return to your dormitories. The feast is over; you can thank Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy for that." Dumbledore says.

"No need to bother Madam Pomfrey at this hour sir, I have the perfect potion that will attend to Mister Malfoy's wounds in my office." Severus Snape's dull, mono-toned voice fills the corridors.

"As you wish, Severus." He says quietly.

Snape nods, dragging Draco away. As they reach his office, Snape pushes Draco towards they desk, with a menacing glare on his face.

"Jeez, Uncle Sev, think you could have wrinkled my robes any worse?"

"Are you seriously more worried about your robes than you are that you could have gotten severely injured?" Snape growls at the boy.

"Yes, I am. Mum, paid a lot of galleons for these and.." Draco begins but Severus cuts him off.

"I am not one of your pubescent peers, so no need to flaunt your wealth, Draco." Snape snaps, and squeezes the bride of his nose. "What happened, and if you do not tell me what occurred Draconis Malfoy and seize up like a child who's gotten in trouble, your punishment you will receive from me will be worse than-"

"A bloody punishment! It's Potter's fault, not mine!" Draco defends himself, sounding like a child.

"I highly doubt that Draco. Seeing the wicked temper you received from your father's genetics, you are known to lash out over the simplest things. As I recall you nearly took Miss Parkinsons eye out, when Narcissa did not purschace the right colored Dragon for your eleventh birthday."

"It was bloody pink, I wasn't going to fly around the manor on a pink Dragon like a bleeding girl." Draco complains, looking over at his smirking godfather. "Alright, Alright, Pansy, Granger, potter, and Weasley caught me in one of the broom closet with an er girl..."

"Would this girl happen to be the same girl who's been sending provocative notes with a certain Ravenclaw prefect giving you pleasure?"

"Merlin, do you have to make everything awkward, Uncle Severus." Draco's cheeks flush.

"I strive for it. Anyways, continue." Snape smirks, feeling accomplished.

Draco explains the rest of his experience, up until the point where snape caught them.

"Of course Potter holds the same temper, but that does not mean you push his buttons Draco, do you understand me?" He glowers.

"Yes, Uncle Severus."

"And because of your reckless and completely idiotic actions. I have no choice but to take fifteen points from Slytherin and put you on suspension from Quidditch for the rest of the week."

"Suspension! You can't do that! We play against Gryffindor this week! With no seeker our team is doomed!" Draco moans.

"I'm sure the Slytherin team will suffice withouth the grat Draco Malfoy for one Quidditch game.. but If they don't, and they do in fact lose miserably, you will have no one to blame but yourself for letting your emotions control you." Severus says flatly. "And besides, you have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment, Draco."

"That's bullshit!"

"You will not use profanities while conversating with me like a toddler going through their terrible two, do you understand me!" Severus yells.

"So , that's it! I get lashed out, revoked as captain, and Potter gets to walk like a free man! That's completely unfair."

"If it has yet for you to sink in Draco, life is not fair, and Potter's punishment is completely out of my hands."

"Way to hold up your vow to Mum, Uncle Sev." Draco huffs and storms out.

Harry walks into his room and rips off his robes, seething with anger throughout him. His cheeks are flushed a bright red as he rips his tie off, and recollects on the night's events. How dare Malfoy even utter the words of fucking Hermione with an imperius curse! Jealousy surges throughout him, and he sees Cho on her knees with Draco's cum splashed around her lips and chin, with the dumbest look on her face like Malfoy was the fucking Muggle king of England. Cho hadn't look like that when she sucked him off for the first time awkwardly after the kiss. He remembered she begged, Harry to fuck her mercilessly with his thick long rod, but kindly turned her down realizing he wanted to save his virginity for someone he loved like Hermione. Maybe Draco, was right, he thought, sitting down onto his bed. Maybe Cho Chang was a filthy cock whore, and take a cock anywhere it'd come. Maybe even, she only pretended to like Harry, to claim his virginity and brag around the castle, and even to several notorious papers such as 'Witch Weekly', 'The Daily Prohphet', and 'The Quibbler' that she had fucked the boy who lived. Harry shutters, he couldn't imagine another round of reporters stalking him around like they did when Sirus died.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione and Ron burst in. His eyes avert down, awaiting a tongue lashing worse than McGongall had given him in her office.

An awkward silence took suite between the trio, for a few minutes until Hermione quipped up. "How bad was it?"

Harry huffs. "Dentention with Slughorn, fifteen points from Gryffindor, and lectured me about how disappointed my parents would be that I was risking my life, when they had sacrificed themselves for me. Oh, and the worst, no Quidditch for a week."

"For a week? But, we're up against Slytherin tomorrow! We'll lose without a seeker! Bloody hell!" Ron groans.

"Oh, honestly you two! Quidditch! Is that all you're upset about? Harry could have gotten killed!" Hermione shouts.

"Killed? Don't be so dramatic, Hermione. It's not like they were dueling with wands! Plus, did cha see how Malfoy didn't even try to hit Harry after he punched him." Ron says, with a slight smirk on his face. "Reckon its cause he broke his nose last month, Karma's a bitch." He adds.

"Violence is not the answer! I think this has gone far enough. Slughorn has to change you two as partners or you're going to end up killing each other!" Hermione breaths.

"I've tried everything Hermione, the old man won't budge a bit." Harry sighs, defeated. "And, besides, if Harry can survive a killing curse, I'm sure he can survive Malfoy, right mate?" Ron nods.

"Fine, but when Harry's on a stretcher beaten to where he can't breathe on his own don't come crying to me!" Hermione huffs, walking out.

"Your girlfriend's gone mental." Ron chuckles.

"No, she's just worried, is all. You know how she gets when things go wrong. And, I wouldn't be talking about girlfriends if I was you, since your girlfriend isn't exactly anyone's cup of tea.

"All she does is Snog me, and you know..." Ron flushes at the remembrance of Lavender's skillful mouth.

"Sex, eh, Ron?" Seamsus smirks walking into the room. "Glad you finally got over that hill. Tell me mate, was it as brilliant as you imaged" Seamus was the only openly gay Gryffindor in all of Hogwarts. He always seemed more than excited to speak about sex; mostly his previous experiences at the gay muggle youth events. Most stopped talking to him because of his newfound sexual preference, but Harry, Dean, Neville, and Ron stuck by him unable to allow themselves to become shallow enough to shun him just because he like blokes.

"Shuddup, Seamus." Ron mutters.

"Oi, Seamus is right! Fess it up Ron. I wanna hear all the naughty details. Like, I've always wondered if Lavender slurp-" Dean says, following behind Seamus.

"Shut it Dean! And no, she does not slurp. She actually runs her tongue down this vein down th- Wait, why am I telling you blokes this?"

"So, when you break up with her ol' Dean here can give her a go. Isn't that right, mate?" Seamus Smirks.

"Piss off you two." Ron hisses.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! We're just busting your bollocks!" Dean snickers "Besides it'll give ol' virgin Harry over here some pointers."

Harry's eyes roll. "Really, guys do—"

"Oi, what did the git say yesterday? Oh, yeah! We want to wait, until the perfect moment." Seamus says in a high pitched voice his eyes twinkling.

Ron roars with laughter as well as Dean.

"Like a bleeding girl! Bloody hell, Harry! "Ron says, through his fit of laughter.

Harry smirks and tosses a pillow at the pair.

"No need to get so angsty, Potter." Dean snickers, and then grows serious. "But, really... you and Hermione have been together nearly eight months, and you haven't gotten any."

Harry shakes his head.

"No touching below the waist, above?"

Harry shakes his head again "Well, er... there was this one time.. we were really into snogging and I got this little swim top, she'd been prancing around with, giving me a raging hard one, around some public pool and.. I touched it." He whispers.

"Potter got a little boobage! Well done, mate! " Seamus applauds. "Now, we just need to get Dean, that far."

"That far? I'll have you know, I've done- and no offense to you Ron, but Ginny seven ti-"

"BLOODY HELL DEAN! Shuddup!" Ron whines. "I don't wanna hear you about you and my sister shagging."

"Bollocks. You're a no good dirty liar-"

Harry smiles watching the quarrel on between the three, and looks away glad that they believed his farfetched lie.

~HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHHDHDH~

Draco trudges down the corridor, after waking up nearly an hour late, missing Potions. His hair unusually dishevel from his bed head, and Draco hadn't had enough time to slick his hair back into a fashion that he liked." _Stupid bleeding Pansy."_ He mutters obscenities at the thought of her name. She'd always woken him up, fully understanding the pressure he was faced with the task, and trying to keep up a normal daily life, and how it affected his sleeping pattern. She'd probably purposely didn't wake him up, as a secret, yet evident 'fuck, you' for letting Chang suck him off.

He'd only been kidding about Pansy wanting a good fuck from Draco. She should have known it was just another snarky comment that made up the essence of Draconis Malfoy. He walks into Defense Against The Dark Arts to see Potter at the front of the rooming preforming a disarming charm on a dummy, when all eyes averted to him, even Severus'.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, lovely for you to grave us with your appearance in class today," He says in his dull voice. "Care to excite your peers on why you are tardy, and what you were doing rather than indulging yourself in a vigorous lesson of Defense."

"No, sir." He says quietly.

"I think you should, something life changing must have occurred for you, a prefect, so vitally built on being a role model, and academic achievement, would be more than forty minutes late to my class- look at me when I am speaking Mr. Malfoy!" He barks, making a few student jump.

Draco looks up, his lip curling. "I had a bit of a slow start is all. Due, to a certain mate of mine who forgot to wake me up." Draco says, glaring at Pansy, who's hair is brushed down perfectly.

"It's not my job to wake you up, like you're a bloody toddler." She sneers.

"I wasn't a bloody toddler when you were coming to me about your little ras-"

"You swore you'd never say anything about that-"

"ENOUGH!" Snape interferes "I did not ask for your recap on your row. Mr. Malfoy, take a seat beside Miss Parkinson and I even hear you breathing the wrong way, I will assure you will lose a lot more than your house points. Potter! Demonstrate the Patronous charm." Snape pivots on his heels.

Draco diverts his attention to Pansy, who's scribbling note about Potter's body language. "Parkinson." He hisses.

"Sod off, Malfoy." She sneers, and ignores Draco for the rest of the class.

After class, Draco hears Weasley snickering about him, nad Draco feels himself being pressed against the cold stone floor. He glares at at Weasley chuckling with his mangy wand out.

"Nice fall eh, Malfoy?" Seamus laughs along.

Draco's lip curls, as he stands up and drawls his want up muttering a quick curse that shot Weasley up into the ceiling and back down with a splat like a mangy rag doll.

"No, but I'm sure he just did." He retracts his wand, and heads upstairs to the fourth floor, and stands before a wall. He closes his eyes and the room of requirement appears before him. As he walks in the door dissolves before him. He inhales the smell of dry wall and moldy meals, before standing in front of his true desire.

~HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHHDHD~

Nearly ten minutes late, Draco trudges down the corridor and down to the Potions classroom. He finally figured out a way to fully avoid Potter. He'd put in a request to have his detention arrangements switched to Professor Flitwick. The small twerp wouldn't allow anything to hard-laboring placed on Draco, since his father kept him in the same positon for the last twelve years instead of replacing him with someone more competent for the job. As he turns the corner, he sees McGonagall glaring at her gold pocket watch and Potter tapping his foot impatiently, like a bloody girl.

"Professor, he's not coming. Can I just start serving this detention already?' Potter says looking around.

"He is coming. Professor Snape assured me, that he would be arriving or thirty five points would be from Slytherin and he would be replaced as Slytherin's seek- Oh, Mr. Malfoy." She says after catching sight of him during the middle of her speech. "You're late."

"I know.. I uhh had to figure out some Transfiguration homework with a first year. Prefect duties and all.. y'know." He lies.

"That would have been a valid excuse but you know as well as I, that I do not give out more than one homework assignment in a month, particularly to first years. Arrive tomorrow on time or those points will be deducted." She says firmly before turning to face Harry. "Mr. Potter, lead M.r Malfoy up to Mr. Filch on the second flo-"

"Filch? But, you told me I was serving detention with Slughorn."

"Professor Slughorn had some duties to attend to off campus, and Mr. Filch was more than happy to take hold of you two for the night."

"But what about Professor Flitwick, Snape, Sprout, or even you-"

"All out Mr. Malfoy, and I have business of my own to attend to. I'm sorry your punishment can't be one that you like." She says flatly. "As I was saying, if you're done interrupting me. Mr. Filch will explain your task once you arrive there. No magic will be permitted, so hand over your wands."

Potter draws his want quickly and places it into her withering hand, but Malfoy was a bit hesitant.

"Any day now, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall says with a hint of irritation in her quiet irish accent.

Draco hands his wand over and groans quietly as McGongall tucks it into her robes.

"Mr. Potter, if you'll lead the way. Have a nice night boys." She says before walking off.

Harry glares at Malfoy and begins trudging ahead. As they step onto the third floor, Filch pops up, his lantern shining brightly in the boys eyes.

"Awe fuck! It's only us, Mr. Filch!" He groans, covering his eyes.

Filch backs away slightly startled at Harry's language. "Oh, it's you two." He sneers, pivoting on his heels. "Follow me..." He begins to walk down and Draco hears Potter mutter obscenities at the pathetic squib. "I was about ot go looking for you.. thought you skipped like the others..." He stops abruptly at a door, causing Draco to crash into Harry.

Draco takes in the intoxicating scent of his Muggle cologne that happened to not only make his pants tighten but his heart throb erratically, and breathing to become heavy. He takes a step back in order to hide his hard on.

"Sorry about that.." He says digging into his pocket and pulling out a large key ring, and unlocking the door with a particularly small one. "Tonight you boys will be scrubbing cauldrons full of sticky 'Extelimus', Professor Slughorn had a few first years make."

Draco scoffs, like hell. Like he'd ever be caught dead scrubbing out coludrons with his bare hands and Muggle cleaning products. This was a job specifically designed for House elves, and Draco Malfoy was no house elf.

"Or, if this job proves too upscale for you mister Malfoy, I'm sure the house elves have a practically lovely hairnet, and sponge for scrubbing every inch of the castle by hand to downgrade." Filch smirks, holding out gloves, a sponge, and Muggle cleaning products.

Draco glares at him and snatches the sponge out of his hand, as does Harry. "Fucking squib."

"Have a lovely time." Filch chuckles, pushing them inside and shutting the door behind him.

Draco sits on a stool besides Potter, and pulls a cauldron towards him, and putting his gloves on, as he grips a bottle of Clorox. He squints trying to read the directions in the dim lantern light "This is bloody ridiculous, I'm not a fucking house elf."

Harry stays silent, and scrubs with his bare hands picking every piece of pink grim off with his bare fingernails. Draco licks his lips unconsciously, noticing how ruggedly sexily Potter looked, sleeves rolled up, his hair disheveled as usual and his glasses promptly on his face.

Draco snaps out of his lust filled trance and unscrews the bottle and pours its content entirely into the cauldron, accidently. "Aw fuck!" He looks for a possible drain to pour it out into but finds nothing.

Harry leans over, pulls out a want and mutters "Dranious." As the cauldron, instantly drains itself.

"I thought McGongall confiscated-"

"She took Hermione's wand, not mine." He clarify, continuing with his work.

Ten minutes of awkward scrubbing and silence take suite between the two before, Harry blurts out "You know you put Ron in the hospital wing."

"He got what he deserved," Draco hisses.

Harry clenches his teeth as he rises, tossing the sponge at Draco's face.

"What the hell Potter? Have you gone mental!" He watches Harry pull out a sheet from his back pocket "Where the fuck are you going?"

"Away from you. Oh, and before I go.." Harry says, bawling his hand into a tight fist and slugging Draco in the jaw, making him bump his head into a cauldron rendering him nearly unconscious. "That's for Ron, you piece of shite." He hisses, before walking out and leaving Draco unconscious.


End file.
